Overdue
by Jayno
Summary: To say that she was annoyed would quite possibly be the understatement of the year. She was hot, bothered, sore, tired, angry and pregnant. Oh did she forget to mention that? Yeah she's pregnant; to Patrick Jane none the less...
1. Waiting

I came up with this idea last week when my friend was in hospital waiting to have her baby and we all sat around thinking of ways to hurry the process along. I don't own The Mentalist. Enjoy.

To say that she was annoyed would quite possibly be the understatement of the year. She was hot, bothered, sore, tired, angry and pregnant. Oh did she forget to mention that? Yeah she's pregnant; to Patrick Jane none the less and worse than that (it's not that bad really.) She is overdue, their baby still hadn't come.

So here she was sitting in her office, _Cho's office? _Waiting for Jane to finish an interrogation for another team before he joined her on leave. She'd already been away for 3 weeks. Jane was supposed to join her but they got a tricky case. Today was his last day. They had both decided to take a year off – much to the dismay of Bertram. He had been calmed a bit when Jane stated that case files could be sent to their house and Jane would look at them from home; he'd put his foot down on coming into the CBI – not wanting to leave Lisbon and their baby.

"There you are." Lisbon looked up to be met by blonde curls and a killer smile.

"Here I am."

Grunting she tried to push herself off the couch without much luck.

"Teresa" Jane rushed to help her "you have to be careful sweetheart."

Gripping Jane's forearms for balance she looked up at him "I want this baby out Patrick." She confessed after she was safely on two feet.

"I know" Jane cooed brushing her hair out of her face.

"Do you think it's because our baby doesn't want to meet us?" She knew she was being silly but she was 41 weeks pregnant and her hormones were shot.

"Teresa" Jane sighed "our baby does want to meet us. I know somewhere in that beautiful head of yours you know that."

She nodded "I do, it's just." Her hand absentmindedly ran over her round stomach "I was supposed to go into labour last week." She sighed in frustration.

"How about we go home, put on some music and I will give you a back massage." Jane suggested as he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Sounds wonderful."

Jane smiled lovingly as Lisbon waddled into the bull pen to say goodbye to the team.

Lisbon could not wait until the day that she could get in and out of a vehicle without needing a forklift or other person to help her. Jane had banned her from driving a few weeks ago when she was involved in a minor accident. Thankfully she and the baby were okay but Jane was adamant. No way was anyone going to harm his girlfriend or his baby. So there she sat in the passenger's seat with the safety belt stretched over her stomach.

Reaching over Jane gently rubbed her belly "home?"

Smiling brightly she nodded her head "please."

"Of course and here's something to read on the way." With a rather ridiculous flourish that somehow suited him Jane handed over a few pages of white copy paper.

Carefully unfolding it Lisbon began to read. "Is this?"

Jane nodded. "I've highlighted the ones that I thought I could help with."

Lisbon looked down at the paper again **Ways to naturally Induce Labour. **Lisbon shook her head as she read through the list. "When she we start?"

"How about now?" Before he received and answer Jane turned the car towards the river.

"Where are we going?"

"Look at number 9."

"Go for a bumpy car ride." Before Lisbon could fully register Jane was driving his blue car along the river bank. She braced herself as best she could while she bounced up and down in her seat "this is not fun."

Jane replied by smiling at her. Instead of avoiding the bumps and holes as you would normally do Jane instead headed from them.

Lisbon closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

"Having fun my dear?"

She shook her head in response.

"Any contractions or water breaking?"

She shook her head again. "Can we go home now?" Lisbon hugged her belly.

"Of course." Taking the next exit (well a gap between some trees) Jane made his way back to the apartment they shared. "I guess we can cross that one off our list huh?"

Lisbon said nothing and only leaned her head against the window it was going to be a long day.

Jane turned off the car and looked over at Lisbon. He smiled lovingly at her asleep against the window. The last year had been insane. Grace had shot and killed Red John after both Jane and Lisbon had been held captive by him. Jane's eyes closed as he thought back to that his time as Red Johns captor.

The room was hot and tiny it kind of reminded Jane of the basement that Rachel had him locked in. This wasn't a basement though it wasn't as dark and he couldn't see any stairs. Slowly he moved his head to the left to see if his fellow captor was awake.

"Jane" the voice next to him whispered.

"Lisbon" he smiled. He'd never been so glad to hear her voice.

Lisbon felt like her head was about to split open as she tried to sit up. "Where are we?" She croaked.

Jane looked around as he tried for the millionth time to undo his cuffs "I'd say probably a bunker."

"Is Red John?"

Jane nodded "he's around somewhere."

Lisbon looked him straight in the eyes "Jane. Patrick" she said softly "I'm pretty banged up" she looked down at her obviously broken legs and the blood that was pooling underneath her "if we, if I don't make it out of here I want you to know that I love you."

Opening his eyes Jane was back in his car watching a very pregnant and very sleepy Lisbon. Her saying those three little words had pushed him to hold on, to want to survive. Grace may have saved him from Red John but Lisbon had saved him from himself. Reaching over he touched his sleeping beauty on the shoulder.

"Teresa" he whispered sweetly "Teresa my love we're home."

Her cute little nose scrunched up as she tried to avoid waking.

"Teresa?"

"M'sleeping 'atrick."

He smiled fondly at her cute childlike language "I know but we're home."

Slowly her eyes opened and she found she was face to face with the window. Slowly she pulled back and turned her head in the direction of Jane's voice.

"Hello sleepy" He smiled.

"We home?" She wondered as she pouted which Jane thought was damned adorable.

Jane undid her safety belt and kissed her on the temple before exiting the car and moving to help her out. He felt bad for her. Being pregnant had been hell on her.

He walked behind Lisbon as she waddled into the foyer of their apartment complex.

"I look like a beluga whale." She sighed placing her hands on her belly.

"Beluga whales are cute. But you don't look like one my dear; you look wonderful."

Lisbon scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Tugging on the hem of her shirt he forced her to face him. "You're beautiful" he informed her earnestly. "You carrying my child, our child is the most sacred and amazing thing I have ever witnessed."

"What about Angela? How did she look when she was pregnant with Charlotte?"

He shrugged "I didn't appreciate how beautiful she looked but she did."

Lisbon smiled lovingly at him "I'm sure she knew Patrick."

He returned her smile and headed towards the stairs.

Lisbon frowned.

"Number 4." He announced.

_Walking up and down stairs _she read_ can help move the baby and induce labour_. Sighing she gripped the handrail and very slowly followed Jane up the 4 flights to their apartment.

She used to be able to fly up flights of stairs chasing suspects and protecting witnesses and protecting Jane from himself but now, now everything hurt and took sixteen times longer. "I hope you're worth all this hassle baby Jane." She knew the baby was worth it, every single second of it.

I really hoped you like chapter one.


	2. A baby Jane

_A Baby. _Jane shook his head. It still shocked him but in the best kind of way. Even thought they had been together for a year he still didn't know why Teresa was still with him, why she loved him. Sure he was intelligent and could be a charmer when he wanted to be but he was also selfish and had hurt her more times than he cared to imagine. The night that she had been released from hospital he stayed at her apartment with her and spent the whole night apologising profusely for everything he had ever done to her. She'd just smiled and said that she forgave him because "when you love someone Patrick you forgive them for any mistakes they make." He understood that but still.

"Do I still get a massage?" Lisbon asked as she walked through the door.

"Of course my love. Take a seat on the couch and I'll be there soon. Tea?"

She nodded her head.

"Can't wait until I can drink coffee."

"You know Teresa" Jane's voice floated from the Kitchen "seeing as you have gone so long without coffee maybe you should use this opportunity to give it up."

Lisbon snorted "that is never going to happen. Besides I don't think you could handle me when I have had little to no sleep and no coffee.

A few minutes later Jane reappeared carrying two cups of tea. "No baby yet?"

Lisbon rubbed he belly "not yet. Soon though – I hope." Lisbon took a sip of her team and pulled a face "what the hell is this?"

"Liquorice tea?"

"Why?"

"Number 28.

Groaning Lisbon looked down at the piece of paper _the __slightly laxative effect of liquorice can cause cramps in the bowel which lead to contractions. _"Oh that sounds just charming."

"I'm sorry my love" Jane stroked the back of her neck "this will all be worth it when we get to meet the little one."

"Do you wished we'd found out the gender?"

"I like the idea of something that can surprise me."

Lisbon rolled her eyes "why am I with you again?"

"Because I am smart, sexy and great in bed." Jane scooted closer.

"You forgot modest.

"No I didn't." Jane picked imaginary threads off his pants. "I honestly have no idea why you're with me."

"It's simple"" Lisbon whispered "I love you."

"That simple?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"It's that simple."

"Huh, if only I'd know that six years ago." Jane chuckled.

"You weren't ready six years ago. You couldn't have handled me six years ago."

"I still can't."

Lisbon smiled sweetly before placing her head on his shoulder. "This is nice."

Jane hummed in agreement. "How about that massage?"

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

"You're shaking my confidence a little Teresa."

"Not possible" Lisbon scoffed.

Indicating for Lisbon to scoot forward he sat behind her. Placing a loving kiss on her neck he began to knead her shoulders.

"Mmm" she closed her eyes and let out a huge breath. "That's wonderful."

"Glad you approve my love."

"Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"Nowhere" Jane shrugged.

"Nowhere? Is there anything you can't do?"

"Give birth to our baby" he replied without missing a beat.

"Clearly comedy isn't one of your strong points honey."

Despite the obvious sarcasm that laced her voice Jane couldn't help but smile at the pet name. She never did that. Okay she'd called him baby the first time they had se…"

"Hey! Keep those fingers moving mister."

"Sorry" Jane started to massage her neck.

"What had you so distracted anyway?" she mewled.

"I was thinking about the first time we made love" he whispered in her ear. "How you called me baby. How you were moaning and writhing beneath me."

Lisbon's breath started to quicken.

"How you've never looked more beautiful and how for the first time in a very long time I didn't feel guilt."

Lisbon sighed, leaned back and looked up at Jane "I love you."

"Love you too Teresa.

Did you know that certain pressure points in the body can induce labour?"

Lisbon hummed not really paying attention to what he was saying. "Less talking more massaging."

"I can do both." Jane made his point by pressing his thumbs into the pressure points at the base of her skull. The sounds that were coming from Lisbon were delicious. Sometimes he wondered how he had gone so long denying his feelings for her. "You okay there?"

"Uh-huh" Lisbon replied a little higher than normal. "Patrick" she whispered a few minutes later "can we go look at the nursery?"

Jane smiled. Lisbon asked him if they could view the nursery every day. Every day she would take his hand and walk silently into the nursery. She'd stand in the middle of the room and survey her surroundings. Slowly she would lightly run her hand over the rocking chair in the corner, over the bassinet. She'd picked up one of the soft toys that Grace and Rigsby had bought or one of the books Cho had given them before gently placing the item back. Today was no different.

Lovingly she rubbed her belly and whispered "this is your room and everything in here is yours. We love you so much and can't wait to meet you."

A plan began to formulate in Jane's head. _Step one induce labour, step two help Teresa through child birth, step three meet our baby, step four be a happy family. _Jane sighed he could do this he was Patrick Jane, he took down criminals and the scum of the earth he could get this baby to come out of his girlfriend couldn't he?


	3. Night time routine

Sorry it's taken a little while to get this chapter out.

Night time used to be one of Lisbon's favourite times of day; being home after a long day of work, eating Chinese food with a glass of wine in front of the TV before going to bed. Now? Not so much. Sitting was uncomfortable (but less uncomfortable then standing.) Chinese food wasn't allowed, (Jane's orders) wine was of course forbidden and sleeping was not even an option. She dreaded sleeping, she would toss and turn and have to sleep with 5 pillows just to get sort of comfortable. She always felt bad, every time she rolled over Jane would wake up and ask her if she was okay and if she needed anything.

Lifting her head she smiled at the curly haired blonde who was cleaning up in the kitchen. He had been so good to her since they finally got their act together and amazing throughout the pregnancy. He'd held her hair back when she had morning sickness, went on midnight food runs when she had insane cravings (he'd even tried some less than desirable combinations himself) and told her that she was beautiful when she felt anything but. Yep things with Patrick Jane were going pretty well except for baby Jane. Lisbon frowned as she ran a hand over her large belly.

"Patrick have you seen that list?"

Jane smirked before he told her it was on the kitchen counter. Slowly she began to waddle into the kitchen.

"I would have come to you." Jane stated as he rolled his eyes.

"I know" she smiled as she grabbed the list.

"So" Jane crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the counter "what do you need the list for?"

"Well" her eyes scanned the page. "I figured we could try and get some more items checked off."

"You don't' have to Teresa" his voice was soft "I kind of did it as a joke."

"Joking with a nine month pregnant women" Lisbon shook her head and tisked "not very nice Mr Jane."

Jane placed his hands in his pocket and looked down at his shoes "I'm sorry Agent Lisbon, it won't happen again."

"It better not" she warned as she grabbed a grape and popped it in her mouth.

"What if it does?" Jane looked up and smirked at her.

Walking around the counter Lisbon stood right in front of him her belly touching him "if it does I will kick your ass and make you sleep on the floor."

Jane placed one hand on each side of her belly "I promise Teresa."

She didn't really know what he was promising and her face portrayed that.

"Don't be confused my angry little Princess. I'm promising to stop haranguing you and to get you anything you need whenever you need it."

The smile on her face was breath taking "thank you. Although haranguing is a little strong don't you think?"

"Meh" Jane shrugged. "Let's look at this list."

Snatching the list out of Lisbon's hand he scanned it before a huge smile fell on his face. "Don't move." Jane returned moments later.

The opening chords of Marvin Gaye's Let's get it on began to play and Lisbon threw her head back and laughed.

Smiling cheekily Jane held out his hand "come dance with me."

Stepping forward Lisbon grasped his hand. Marvin Gaye's voice rang out as she stepped closer to Jane and slid her freehand over his shoulder. She felt one hand on the small of her back while the other that held hers was placed over his heart. Sighing she shuffled closer and placed her head on the right side of his chest.

"How does this induce labour?" She murmured.

"Shhh. I'm dancing."

Lisbon chuckled into his chest.

A few minutes later both of Jane's hands moved to her hips. "Swing those hips Teresa."

She looked up at him silently asking him why.

He shrugged "it's on the list. Helps trick the baby or something."

Lisbon was still unsure.

"Please for me. Do that sexy dance you did in the little jersey all those years ago."

Lisbon's cheeks flushed "you remember that?"

Jane nodded "if we hadn't been trying to catch a murderer I would have done unspeakable things to you."

"You said I would have let you?" she quipped as she walked over to change the music.

"You wouldn't have had a choice." Jane stated.

"That sounds a little rapey Patrick." Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé began to play and Lisbon turned it up a little.

"You like Beyoncé?" Jane raised an eyebrow at her.

Lisbon shrugged "it's a good song to dance to. Now come here." Lisbon held out her hands and made a grabby motion with her fingers.

Chuckling Jane walked over and stood right in front of her. Running her hands down his arms Lisbon grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. Closing her eyes she began to sway her hips to the music.

Jane looked down at her. She looked stunning. Eyes closed, lips parted slightly, her hair cascading down her shoulders and her hips swaying. He tightened his grip a little and pulled her closer. "I love you so much."

Lisbon smiled. There was a time when she would have given almost anything to hear those words from Jane, now she heard them every day and it never got old. Slowly Jane began to sway along with her. Ducking his head he kissed her shoulder.

As the song continued Lisbon got more entranced in the music, quietly she hummed along. Jane's hands moved on their own; up and down her back before settling on the swell of her butt. Opening one eye she smiled before spinning around to face away from him.

She was doing this on purpose, he knew she was. "Do you dance like this with everyone?" he growled in her ear. He knew she didn't. There's no way that his Lisbon would dance like this for anyone else.

She didn't answer instead opting to push herself closer to him.

His skin was on fire. He wanted to touch, to kiss, to taste. "Teresa. You can't dance like that and expect me not to do anything."

"Who's expecting you not to do anything?"

Growling Jane spun her back around and crashed his lips into hers. A sigh of pleasure left Lisbon's lips and quickly morphed into one of frustration when she realised that her very pregnant belly stopped her from getting any closer. "Bedroom now." She ordered.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Ter…"

"Number 31."

Jane smiled. Trust her to remember the one suggestion that mentioned sex.

Let me know what you think.


	4. Flashback

Yeeeep, it's another chapter. I don't own The Mentalist. SPOIERS for Season 5.

As he lay next to his very pregnant girlfriend he couldn't help but draw comparisons between her pregnancy and Angie's. Neither was better just different. Angie's had been so easy while Teresa's had been difficult from the start. Teresa virtually demanded sex even at 9 months pregnant while Angie wasn't interested at all in the third trimester. Angie had been so excited while Teresa (although excited) was more nervous than anything. Running his fingers along her swollen belly he thought back to the day he deduced that they had conceived.

_**Teresa was disguised with herself. She had gone on a date with Kirkland. Sure it had only been lunch but still. He had walked her back to the office and kissed her cheek. She shuddered at the thought. For once she had been glad of Jane's wheeling and dealings; him making friendly with be nursing staff where Lenin was had ended being integral in pinning Kirkland to Lenin's murder and to Red John. Surprisingly Kirkland was still alive and sitting in interrogation with Cho and Rigsby until Lisbon figured out what the hell she was going to do.**_

"_**Boss?" **_

_**Lisbon looked up to see Van Pelt standing at her door.**_

"_**I'm just going to grab some lunch do you want anything?"**_

_**Lisbon smiled and shook her head "I'm good Van Pelt. Take your time. This case is going to be a long one."**_

_**Nodding in agreement Van Pelt turned and headed to the elevators.**_

_**Pushing herself away from the desk Lisbon placed the palms of her hands over her eyes and applied pressure. She just wanted all this shit to end. Taking a deep breath she dropped her hands to her side and shook her head trying to clear it.**_

"_**Lisbon you okay?"**_

_**Looking up she saw her consultant standing in the doorway. Showing him a small smile she nodded her head.**_

"_**Let's go to lunch."**_

"_**No Jane, I've got so much to do."**_

"_**Wasn't a question Lisbon." He smiled cheekily at her "Come on."**_

_**Lisbon dropped her pen on the desk, grabbed her jacket and followed Jane.**_

"_**Huh. I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Jane admitted as he pressed the call button for the elevator.**_

"_**Like you would have let me."**_

"_**Uh" Jane nodded his understanding "well I am glad that you are joining me nevertheless."**_

_**Lisbon smiled at her consultant.**_

"_**So how are you really Lisbon?" Jane asked once they arrived at his favourite diner.**_

_**Lisbon shrugged and looked into her coffee "it's kind of hard to pinpoint."**_

"_**Why's that?" Jane took a sip of his tea.**_

_**Lisbon knew what he was doing and for once she didn't mind.**_

"_**I went on a date with him Jane. I pride myself on my good instincts."**_

"_**You have excellent instincts my dear."**_

_**Lisbon leaned forward in her seat "do I though? I dated one of Red John's disciples."**_

_**Jane shook his head "you went on a date Lisbon. I know it's been a while for me but there is a huge difference between one date and dating." Jane lifted his tea cup to his lips. Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him causing him to lower the cup. "A date is two people wanting to get to know each other; there's no commitment or promise of anything more. Dating someone is multiple dates. You like the other person; perhaps you see a future with them." Jane's eyes bored into hers. "Dating someone my dear Teresa is one step away from a relationship, one step away from exclusivity, from saying I'm yours and you're mine."**_

_**Lisbon shook her head "I'm not saying that I disagree but I saw a future with him, even if I was only the next date."**_

"_**But you didn't do it, something stopped you."**_

_**Lisbon nodded.**_

"_**What was it?"**_

_**Lisbon pouted a little as she thought. "It was a vibe I got from him. Like something was a little off. That and he kept asking about you."**_

_**Jane's eyes widened.**_

"_**At the time I think much of it. I though maybe he wanted to steal you from us." Lisbon whispered the last few words.**_

_**A small smile fell on Jane's face "That's not even possible. You know that my loyalty is to you."**_

"_**What if it came down to Red John or me?" She regretted the words as soon as she said them.**_

"_**Well" he leaned forward "seeing as Red John's already asked for your pretty head and it's still very much attached to you I'd say you win that battle."**_

"_**What about the rest of the team? Where do they stand?"**_

_**Reaching over Jane placed his hand onto of hers. "I know that I have a huge blind spot when it comes to him and I know that I've put your jobs and lives in jeopardy too many times but I would never sacrifice anyone for him."**_

"_**Except yourself."**_

_**Jane felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.**_

"_**Don't you see Jane? By sacrificing yourself he wins and you hurt the team. Yes your methods are highly unorthodox…"**_

"_**But I close cases."**_

_**Lisbon repeated his words with a smile on her face "we would miss you and not just as our colleague or consultant but as our friend." Lisbon looked at him in earnest "I want to catch this bastard for you, for Bosco, for Grace and for Angela and Charlotte."**_

_**Jane flinched a little at the use of their names.**_

"_**I will not let you die or go to jail for him not after last time and not after Vegas Patrick."**_

_**His breath caught in his throat at the use of his first name.**_

"_**So use that big beautiful brain of yours to think of a way to use the strengths of our team to take him down, okay?"**_

"_**Okay. That's enough deep conversation for one lunchtime don't you think?"**_

_**Lisbon heartily agreement and began to regale him with stories of Bertram's tantrums at the latest poker games.**_

_**On their return to CBI Lisbon found Cho waiting in her office.**_

"_**Kirkland wants to talk to Jane."**_

"_**Took him long enough." Indicating for Cho to follow her she walked to the Bullpen "Jane your up. Kirkland has requested and audience with Mr Jane."**_

_**Smiling he stood from his perch on Van Pelt's desk and followed his fearless leader and her right hand man.**_

"_**Good luck Jane."**_

"_**Thanks Grace" he replied.**_

_**To say that Kirkland was shocked that he'd been caught was an understatement. In all his years of working with Red John he'd been so careful and now because of Jane's charm, some pastries and a stupid nurse he'd been caught. He had to admit that he was pretty impressed with Agent Cho's interrogation skills; even Agent Rigsby was pretty good. He still wondered why the Redhead hadn't taken a shot at him yet. Just as he began to think of possible reasons the interrogation door swung open to reveal Red John's adversary.**_

"_**Patrick. Can I call you Patrick?"**_

"_**That depends can I call you minion number 37? Jane could help but notice how Kirkland's body stiffened at the suggestion.**_

"_**Depends do you want to live?"**_

"_**Meh." Shrugging his shoulders he sat opposite Kirkland. "So you wanted to talk."**_

"_**What no mind games? No trying to get into my brain? Could it be that the great Patrick Jane is losing his touch? How's Teresa?"**_

"_**Good. With Lorelei's death and your stupidity we've become closer but then we were always close."**_

"_**She's beautiful isn't she?"**_

"_**Who?" Jane knew who he meant.**_

"_**Teresa."**_

_**Behind the two-way class a shiver ran down Lisbon's back.**_

"_**Hmm" Jane leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.**_

_**Kirkland chucked "don't tell me that you've never noticed?"**_

_**Jane rolled his eyes "of course I have Bob I have eyes. In fact our whole team is pretty attractive. Do you want to talk about them too?"**_

_**Kirkland smiled wickedly "no just Teresa."**_

"_**Someone has a crush" Jane mused.**_

"_**Does it bother you Patrick" Kirkland leant forward "that I got to date her before you did?"**_

"_**Please. She goes to lunch with Cho all the time. Your so called date was nothing more then an excuse for Lisbon to get a free lunch and a professional courtesy."**_

_**Kirkland shook his head "no, it wasn't."**_

"_**Was that your mission from Red John? Woo Teresa and get her to fall for you? If it was you failed quite spectacularly. Red John should have gotten someone more like me."**_

_**Cho turned to his boss, even in the dimly room he could see she was blushing. After watching her for a few more seconds he turned back to the interrogation.**_

"_**Well she kissed me. That's more then you can say." Kirkland's eyes flared with arrogance and a hint of…**_

"_**Wow that was your mission. Red John will not be happy." Standing up Jane headed to the door. "You know what he does to people who fail him right?" Stepping into the hallway Jane took a few deep breaths. Kirkland was right Jane hated that he'd touched her.**_

"_**Good work Jane" Cho stood next to him.**_

"_**He's rattled. I'll give him a few minutes. Let my words fester."**_

_**Cho nodded his understanding.**_

"_**Where's Lisbon?"**_

"_**Her office."**_

_**Entering Lisbon office Jane noted that she was holding a pen in her hand but she was staring straight ahead.**_

"_**Lisbon."**_

_**Hearing her own name pulled her back to reality.**_

"_**I'm sorry about all that."**_

_**She shook her head "It's fine, you got him frazzled. Good job."**_

"_**I did" he stepped further into the room "but I can't help but feel like I am going back on my word."**_

"_**You're not. He's the one who is using me to try to rattle you you're just counter attacking."**_

_**Jane looked unconvinced.**_

"_**It's okay Patrick."**_

"_**If you're sure."**_

"_**I am."**_

"_**Good. Perhaps you'd like to join me for the next chat?"**_

_**Lisbon nodded once "let's do this."**_

"_**That's my Lisbon."**_

"_**Cho, Van Pelt observe please and Rigsby keep digging into Kirkland's background."**_

_**Once her agents were in place Lisbon pulled open the door and stepped inside.**_

"_**Teresa you're looking well."**_

_**She didn't reply instead she sat opposite him. "What do you think Red john will do when he finds out you got caught?" Lisbon looked him dead in the eye.**_

_**Jane smiled internally. He'd almost forgotten where Cho had learnt his interrogation skills.**_

"_**Who said I missed up?" Lisbon looked at Jane who was leaning against the corner before turning her attention back to Kirkland.**_

"_**You seriously expect us to believe that you got caught on purpose? Working with Jane this long has taught me a few things Robert." She moved her chair closer to the table. "What I see when I look at you is a scared little boy who Mummy and Daddy didn't love. Someone who didn't excel at school; average grades, average at sport and not many friends. How's that assessment Jane?"**_

"_**Pretty accurate I'd say."**_

_**Lisbon smiled. Kirkland didn't have to know that Jane had told her all that when she'd returned from their one date.**_

"_**So you join Red John thinking that finally you'd found someone who appreciated you – saw you as an equal but you end up being another indispensable minion. He doesn't care about you. Hell he slept with Lorelei and had no problems killing her. So you see Robert, you are still that little boy you was powerless. Red John won't save you, he'll kill you, you don't matter to him, noone does."**_

"_**Did I matter to you Teresa?"**_

_**She shrugged "as a work colleague I suppose so."**_

"_**You suppose so?"**_

_**Jane stepped forward.**_

"_**What did you expect?"**_

_**Kirkland looked from Lisbon to Jane and back.**_

"_**No! I know that you felt something for me."**_

"_**Professional courtesy maybe?" Lisbon replied nonchalantly. **_

_**Noticing that Kirkland was beginning to get agitated Jane took another step forward.**_

"_**Why'd you kiss me then?"**_

"_**I didn't. You kissed me."**_

"_**Sad isn't it?" Jane walked to stand next to Lisbon. "That you can't get someone as open hearted as Lisbon to feel anything for you."**_

"_**No. Red John said that you were sad and lonely and pining after someone who would never want you."**_

_**Lisbon tried her best not to let Kirkland's words get to her.**_

"_**He said you'd be an easy target."**_

_**Lisbon looked Kirkland straight in the eyes "he was wrong."**_

"_**I disagree" Kirkland smiled creepily. "You're a little bit freaked out about how much you liked me."**_

"_**You really need to learn observation skills Kirkland. Maybe Jane could teach you sometime." Pushing her seat back Lisbon stood. "Come on Jane we have to talk to Bertram."**_

"_**Give me a minute; I'll meet you at your office."**_

_**Nodding once she turned and left.**_

"_**Alone at last" Kirkland smiled.**_

_**Jane tilted his head towards the two-way glass "never really alone. So I'm intrigued" he pulled out the seat where Lisbon had been sitting and sat down "what were you going to do to Lisbon once you had her under your spell."**_

"_**Convince her to join us. Convince her to turn against you."**_

_**Jane couldn't help but smile "interesting." Tapping the table he stood "I'm done in here Cho."**_

_**Before Kirkland could ask what was so interesting Jane was gone. Jane was a little surprised when he saw Lisbon waiting for him just outside interrogation.**_

"_**Let's get out of here."**_

"_**Where we going?" He asked as he walked next to her.**_

"_**Just away from here, I've had enough for one day."**_

"_**I'll let Cho know." Jane went to move.**_

"_**Already done."**_

"_**I'm all yours then."**_

_**Shaking her head Lisbon headed to the elevator.**_

"_**You okay Lisbon?" Jane asked one they were in the parking lot.**_

"_**Y-yeah. He's just." She shook her head.**_

"_**Meh, don't worry about him. How about we head back to your place, I'll cook dinner and we can watch a movie." Jane held his breath expecting her to say no.**_

"_**Sounds great."**_

_**The drive to Lisbon's apartment was filled with witty banter and a friendly wager as to when Van Pelt and Rigsby would get back together. As Jane cooked chicken fettuccine Lisbon sat on the bench out of his way and kept him company.**_

"_**You do realise that you are cooking dinner at 4pm right?" Lisbon took a sip of white wine.**_

_**Jane stopped and turned to look at her "Ah. Well let's just say this is afternoon tea."**_

"_**Or a really early dinner?" Lisbon suggested.**_

"_**Or a really early dinner." Jane stepped towards Lisbon with a wooden spoon in hand. "Taste this." Carefully he moved the spoon up to her lips. **_

_**Opening her mouth she tasted the sauce. Her eyes closed and she hummed in appreciation "that's really good." Opening them she realised how close he was to her. "Jane I…"**_

_**Jane tilted his head. Placing this spoon on the bench next to her he moved in closer to stand between her legs. "You were amazing today."**_

"_**Thanks so were you." She smiled brightly at him.**_

"_**I love being your partner Lisbon." He whispered looking into her eyes.**_

"_**Me too. Despite the fact that you are a pain in the ass."**_

_**Jane chuckled. "Teresa" his fingers tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I had a really good time at lunch today." He stepped even closer. "This whole thing with Lorelei and Kirkland has made me realise something."**_

"_**What's that Patrick?"**_

_**He smiled at the use of his first name "It's made me realise that I don't want to pretend anymore." His fingers ran up her legs.**_

"_**Me neither."**_

_**Jane ducked his head a little so that he could look in her eyes.**_

_**Slowly she reached her hand out and her fingers skimmed over his cheek. Jane leaned into her touch never taking his eyes off hers.**_

_**They both leaned towards each other. As their lips connected Lisbon tangled one hand in his hair while the other stroked his cheek and Jane stepped even closer and wrapped his hands around her waist. Needless to say they didn't eat until 8pm that night.**_

Jane's daydream came to an end as Teresa began to wake beside him.

"Patrick?" She whispered her voice laced with sleep.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Patrick." This time it sounded more like a whimper. Lisbon's hand clutched at her stomach.

"Teresa? Sweetie?"

"I, I think the baby's coming."

Oh Baby Jane on the way. Yay. Is it wrong that I am excited?


	5. Worth it after all

Sadly this is the last chapter. Also sadly I don't own The Mentalist.

Jane's eyes were wide "really?"

"No. Yes really Patrick."

"Come on Teresa let's get you to the hospital." Jumping out of bed Jane rushed to the other side to help her out of bed.

Lisbon looked down at her clothing "I am not wearing this to the hospital."

"Teresa you are going to be seen in less by the doctors. We don't have time love. You need to get to the hospital."

She knew he was right. Gripping his free hand that wasn't holding her overnight bag she followed him out of the room and down the stairs. As they stood in the middle of the living room she stopped "Patrick."

Jane turned back to look at her.

"What if I'm a horrible mother, what if there is something wrong with the baby?"

"Oh Teresa" he dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around her "you will be an amazing mother; you already love our baby so much and our baby will be fine my love. Okay?"

"Okay."

For once Lisbon didn't care that Jane was driving her car all she cared about was getting to the hospital.

"Get off the highway here it's faster."

Nodding Jane moved swiftly to get off the highway. Arriving at the hospital Jane parked haphazardly outside before rushing around to the passenger's side to help Lisbon out. Somehow Jane managed to acquire a wheelchair to push her into the hospital. Don't ask her how she was concentrating on trying to stay calm.

Just as Lisbon thought that Jane was going to smash the wheel chair into the reception desk she came to an abrupt stop.

"I'm Patrick Jane. This is Teresa Lisbon and she has just gone into labour."

The young nurse smiled condescendingly at Lisbon who just decided she wanted to punch her teeth in.

Jane's magic managed to get them a pretty decent birthing room. Sometimes she thought that maybe he was a magician; although in reality he probably just hypnotised everyone.

"You okay Teresa?"

Lisbon blinked at the blonde haired man sitting in the seat next to the bed she didn't remember getting into.

"Just nervous."

Reaching out he took her hand "that's understandable my love." Gently he kissed he knuckles "but I will be here with you the whole time."

Lisbon smiled "thank you."

Jane and Lisbon settled into the room. Jane making sure that she had enough pillows on her bed and that she was warm enough.

"Stop fussing" she chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry" he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Excited. Scared."

Jane frowned at her "why are you scared?"

Taking a deep breath she tried to find a way to voice her concerns. "Child birth is scary Patrick and I am not exactly young anymore."

Grabbing her hand he squeezed it "Teresa sweetheart. The doctors said you are fine. You are in great physical shape and if anything goes wrong we are in the best place for them to help."

Before Lisbon had a chance to thank him for his reassurance their midwife walked in.

"Hi Teresa, Patrick." Zara smiled "how are my two favourite people doing?"

Lisbon couldn't help but smile. There was something about Zara that made her feel at ease.

"I'm definitely ready for this baby to come" Lisbon ran her hand over her swollen belly.

Zara smiled "I don't blame you at all. How about you Patrick, ready to be a Daddy?"

Jane looked Lisbon straight in the eyes "absolutely."

"Great." Zara explained the process and wrapped a monitor around Lisbon's stomach "this is to monitor the contractions and baby's heartbeat. No dancing when you are wearing it unfortunately."

Patrick listened to Zara's words making sure to memorise all the important things she said about the labour and what to expect.

"The doctor will be in shortly to check on you. I'm just going to make sure all your paper work is sorted out. Buzz if you need anything."

Lisbon looked over at the clock and frowned it was still ridiculously early.

"Do you want me to call the team and let them know?"

"After the doctor; at least them we'll have some indication of how far along I am."

Once the doctor left after informing Lisbon and Jane that they would be there for a while Jane rang the team to let them know. As expected Cho was stoic about the whole thing and asked Jane to keep him posted, Van Pelt was super excited and asked Jane if he needed her at the hospital to which he replied "Thanks Gracie but not yet." And Rigsby had to get Jane to repeat himself twice before he realised what was being said.

"They all send their best wishes" Jane relayed as he pocketed his phone."

5 hours. Lisbon had been stuck in that god forsaken bed for 5 arduous hours. She was having contractions now, ones that she was definitely feeling, ones that Jane felt bad about. Surprisingly she hadn't yelled at him yet – she was more surprised than he was.

"Where is that damn Doctor?" she growled after another wave of pain left her body.

Jane looked up at the clock. The Doctor was supposed to have seen her almost an hour ago. "I'll go find out."

Lisbon reached out and grasped his hand "no stay here. Just press the buzzer."

As Jane reached over her to press the call button he captured her lips "I am so proud of you my love. You're doing so well."

"Thanks Patrick but I don't really have a choice."

"You do, you could be screaming and making a scene but you're not."

Lisbon shrugged "what would be the point? I'd still have to have our baby. It would still take as long as it takes."

Jane smiled lovingly at her "we'll see if you still have that positive attitude in another 5 hours."

Lisbon groaned as she slammed her head backwards into the pillow.

"Stop that. You'll give yourself brain damage." Jane pouted at her.

"If our baby pouts like you do I am a goner."

"Me?" Jane pointed to himself "have you seen how adorable you look when you pout?"

"We're in trouble aren't we?"

Jane smiled and nodded.

As the doctor entered the room Lisbon heard screaming from the room next door. Slowly she turned to face Jane.

"Want me to put some music on?"

Lisbon nodded her head.

Opening Lisbon's personal laptop he smiled at the picture she was using as her wallpaper. It was a picture that Van Pelt had snapped of them at the baby shower. Lisbon was smiling at the camera while Jane was staring at Lisbon a look of wonder on his face.

"What music would you like my love?"

"Um anything" she shook her head "I don't really mind."

Scrolling through the playlists he pressed play on the one that had mainly jazz music.

The doctor examined Lisbon and informed her that everything was going to plan. Lisbon huffed as she left "I don't' know what plan she's talking about."

Pain all she felt was pain. She'd been shot before but that had nothing on the pain that was ripping through her body. The fact that the room was filled with people wasn't helping. Turning her head she locked eyes with Jane.

"You're doing so well my love." He cooed as he brushed hair off her sweaty forehead.

Lisbon gritted her teeth and nodded her head.

"Deep breaths Teresa."

She followed his instructions.

"Good, that's good. We're going to meet our baby very soon."

She squeezed his hand in response.

Lisbon's doctor touched her knee to get her attention "Okay Teresa, you need to push on the next contraction."

Lisbon nodded and turned back to Jane. "We can do this right?"

Lisbon need reassurance, she never needed reassurance.

"Yes of course we can. Together we're unstoppable."

Lisbon laughed quietly.

"I'm scared" she confessed in a whisper.

"Me too." He confessed "and that's okay. I would be worried if we weren't"

"I love you Patrick."

Leaning forward he kissed her lips "I love you too Teresa. So much."

Jane wouldn't have been able to tell you how long Lisbon had been in labour. Years it seemed like. He felt bad, putting her through this pain. In the end though, he knew it would be worth it. She would take one look at their baby and fall helplessly in love. Just as Angela had with Charlotte.

Lisbon breathed a sigh of relief. It was over 9 ½ months of pregnancy at 11 hours of labour and finally, finally she and Patrick had their baby. Lisbon looked up at Jane who was smiling down at the bundle in his arms.

Jane ran his finger along the baby's face. "He's beautiful. Just like his mother."

"I dunno. He looks more like you."

Jane smiled lovingly at her "want to hold him?"

"Always." As Lisbon held her son she felt a wave of love and protectiveness wash over her. Baby and Patrick Jane were her whole life now and she loved it. "Hi Dylan." She kissed her sons head "I'm you Mummy and this is your Daddy. We love you so much."

Reaching over Patrick placed his hand on Dylan's head "Welcome to the world Dylan Jane."

"Dylan Patrick Jane." Lisbon corrected.

Jane screwed up his face.

"We never agreed on a middle name" Lisbon argued. "I want him to be named after you."

"Only if the next one is name after you."

Lisbon craned her neck to kiss his lips. "We'll see."

That's all she wrote. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. Please review.


End file.
